


Coffeeless Morning

by afteriwake



Series: Inspired By Love And Guided By Knowledge [4]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Amused Molly Hooper, Broken Espresso Machine, Coffee, Dorms, Established Irene Adler/Molly Hooper, F/F, Frustrated Irene Adler, Gentle Irene Adler, Gentle Kissing, Gentleness, Girls Kissing, Looking For Instructions, Love Confessions, Oxford, POV Molly Hooper
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-07
Updated: 2019-03-07
Packaged: 2019-11-13 08:30:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18028316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/afteriwake/pseuds/afteriwake
Summary: Irene usually wakes Molly up with a cup of coffee before class, but one morning when she wakes up and can't smell coffee, she gets more than she bargained for when she goes out to the kitchen.





	Coffeeless Morning

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Dreamin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dreamin/gifts).



> This was an old prompt I had saved from **edge-of-bizarre** at Tumblr that went “ _I accidentally broke this and now we’re both trying to fix it_ ” that was claimed by **Dreamin** last month. Written for my Molly Madness Month.

In the time that they had been separated and Irene had been out of uni, she had gotten a new coffee maker, and while she was still learning to work it, it was quite nice to have the option of espressos should she choose. Still, it was taking some getting used to making fancier coffee than brewing a simple pot or using a coffee press.

And it was good she had it because after the disastrous dinner with Irene’s parents, Irene spent many nights in Molly’s bed, staying close. Nothing sexual happened, but Irene needed the comfort that she was there and wasn’t going to leave. And she honestly had no problem giving her that comfort; it felt nice to share the bed and wake up in the morning in a tangle of sheets with Irene on the opposite side of the bed with some parts nearly touching.

But Irene loved her coffee and usually had two cups to herself before she brought one to Molly with a third for her. Molly had never known a caffeine addict on her level; not even her brother when he was pulling long shifts at the hospital drank that much in one go. Still, Irene seemed to know how to work the machine and made lattes and cappuccinos every once in a while as a treat.

This morning, however, she woke up and Irene was nowhere to be seen and the smell of coffee was missing from the dorm. Molly frowned and put on her robe and then she heard muttering and curses from the general vicinity of where her kitchen area was. She walked into the area and saw Irene fiddling with the espresso machine, and even though she knew there probably wouldn’t be any coffee that morning, the fact that Irene was trying to fix it was touching. “Can I help?”

Irene started slightly, then made a sound of frustration and glared at the machine. “I can’t get it to work.”

“Well, I’m not all that good at working it, but I might have the instructions somewhere.” She pointed to the drawer next to where it was. “I keep all the instructions there.”

“Good move. I usually toss mine,” she said, opening the drawer and looking through the various instruction manuals. Molly went and began to fiddle with it as well before giving up and going to where she’d put the coffee press. She rarely used it but her mum had sent it along for a “just in case” situation and this seemed to be it. She had yet to experience Irene without her morning coffee and the least she could do was give her one cup before she had to head out to her first class. She started making it and Irene perked up. “I smell coffee.”

“My mum sent along a coffee press to use in case of emergency.”

“Your mum is a genius.”

“She quite likes you,” Molly said. “And so does my brother. I think...well, if your grandmum wouldn’t mind, we can spend some of our breaks at my home. I mean, you don’t need to always go to your grandmum’s.”

“That would be nice,” Irene said with a smile. “And you can come with me, you know. Granny thinks you’re a wonderful influence on me.”

Molly flushed at that. “I try to be.”

Irene moved away from the drawer and went over to Molly, framing her face in her hands and kissing her gently. “You are. And I love you for that.”

“I love you too,” Molly said with a grin before kissing Irene back, a little more passionately this time. They couldn’t get carried away, but this boded well for them in the future...one she hoped was quite long indeed.


End file.
